Prom Night
by bduefbfsy
Summary: What really happened in the bathroom stall during prom? Yes, this is smut. . You know you want to read it.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley's hands were on Spencer's waist. Spencer wrapped her arm around Ashley's neck and the two danced to the slow song. Ashley knew it sounded so terrible that she had a room at the hotel ready for her and Spencer. But it really wasn't about "getting laid," as Aiden had put it. She wanted to share a special night with Spencer after Prom. And its not like it would be there first time. Ashley smiled to herself at the memories, yes plural, before suddenly realizing how aroused she was at Spencer's body pressed up against hers. She could feel Spencer's heart beat on her chest. Her hands were resting right above Spencer's ass. The song ended and a faster song started to play. Ashley grabbed Spencer who had started to run away upon the start of the fast song.

"Come on dance with me."

"I told you I only do slow songs."

"Come on Spence." Ashley's hands were still resting on Spencer's hips, she pulled Spencer into her before moving their hips together. Ashley could feel their centers rubbing. She suddenly became very well aware of the annoying dresses that stood between naked her and naked Spencer.

"Come with me." Ashley said dragging Spencer to the bathrooms.

They walked in and Ashley moved into one of the stalls, as soon as the door was closed and locked Ashley turned and kisses Spencer. A passionate kiss where their tongues dueled and danced, their lips were bruised, and left the two breathless.

"Ash, what're you doing?" Spencer breathed out in a whisper.

"You look so beautiful tonight I don't think I can keep my hands off of you."

The two girls turned their head in the direction of the door as they heard it open,

"my god I have to go so bad."

"Me too."

"I call a stall."

"Shit there's a line."

Spencer turned to Ashley, "there's a fucking line! What're we gonna do? They'll know we were in here together! Then they'll…"

Ashley pushed her crashed her lips together with Spencer's. Although she couldn't help but to let a chuckle slip in at the panicked blonde.

"I guess you'll just have to be quiet then." Ashley pulled Spencer's head towards her leaving a wet trail of kisses along her jawline.

"Ash no. They're right out there!" Not sounding very convincing as her words faltered. Ashley shifted her head to suck on Spencer's pulse point, knowing that was Spencer's weak spot, being sure to leave a mark. Looking up into Spencer's eyes they were glazed over with lust. Spencer didn't like to admit it but she got off on it when Ashley marked her.

"If that's what you want." Ashley turned and pretended to go for the lock. When she felt Spencer's hand wrap around her arm and spin her around.

"Oh no you don't missy. You don't leave me like this." Spencer pulled them into yet another deep kiss. Smiling into the kiss knowing she got what she wanted Ashley's hand were quick to roam over Spencer's body. Going into Spencer's dress and tracing the outline of her breasts. Spencer moaned into the kiss. Ashley pulled back, "shhh we have to be quiet." Honestly, Ashley thought to herself, its fun to try to be quiet at this. She slipped her hands into Spencer's bra and pulled it up slightly before lowering her head down to take her nipple into her mouth. Spencer gasped and tugged on her hair, trying not to moan. Ashley would have loved to taste Spencer but the stall was too small for that. Pulling her head back up to kiss Spencer, Ashley's hands slid under Spencer's dress teasing her heated center.

"Ash please." Spencer begged trying to lower herself onto Ashley's hand.

Taking mercy on the blonde Ashley slipped her hands into Spencer's panties and started stroking Spencer's clit.

"Ahh!"

"Shhh." Ashley chuckled at the flustered Spencer, she could feel how wet the blonde had become. Without warning she shoved two fingers into Spencer and began pumping quick and hard.

Spencer gasped, "Mmmm!" Ashley could feel Spencer's nails dig into her back from the frustration of having to be quiet. Ashley let her thumb rub over Spencer's clit, pushing at it, rubbing it, flicking at it. Spencer was breathing heavily now. Ashley could here little slips ups as the blonde moaned.

"More please." Spencer's voice shook.

Ashley added a third finger and pumped even faster, knowing Spencer would need relief soon. She turned them and slammed Spencer into the wall so that the next stall might not hear Spencer's back rubbing and bumping into the stall.

"Harder." Spencer barely whispered. Nails now clawing at Ashley's back.

Using her left hand and hip to support Spencer, Ashley started to fuck Spencer up against the wall, ramming her fingers into Spencer as she fell down on Ashley's hand. Spencer wrapped her legs around Ashley, eyes clenched, she bit her own lip until she tasted blood. Ashley felt Spencer's inner walls begin to spasm around her fingers. Curling her fingers she finally pushed Spencer over the edge. Refusing to scream Spencer bit down on Ashley's shoulders once again tasting the rusty taste of blood. Ashley barely felt it, she was so mesmerized by the blonde's face, she continued to slowly pump into the blonde as the she came down from her high. Spencer finally stopped shaking and shuddering. Withdrawing from her Ashley felt her girlfriend shiver. Putting her fingers in her mouth she tasted Spencer. Finally lowering the blonde down to the floor. Helping her fix up her dress and hair and as normal as possible (not that it would matter, coming out of a bathroom stall with another person, kind of a gimme.) Ashley kissed Spencer's blushing face. Spencer looked down at Ashley's shoulder.

"Oh my god, did I do that?" The blonde pointed at the teethmarks on Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley smiled, "you also did this." She leaned in and took the blonde's bloody lower lip and sucked on it. Spencer whimpered only now feeling the pain on her lips.

"I love you." Ashley whispered into the blonde's ears after pulling away from her lips.

"Love you too." Spencer breathed out and kissed Ashley's shoulder softly.

The two shared another loving kiss before turning to exit, only to come face to face with Madison. Oh joy, Ashley thought.

"Ugh, wash you hands." Madison commented at them in disgust.

Ashley walked right up to her face, holding Spencer's hand. And in a low voice so that only Madison and Spencer could hear her.

"I don't have to, licked them clean. And it was good."

With that she led the blushing Spencer out of the bathroom to continue their prom night.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer could feel how red her ears were, "Ashley I can't believe you just said that to her

Spencer could feel how red her ears were, "Ashley I _**can't**_ believe you just said that to her!"

Ashley smirked at Spencer, "What? It shut her up."

Spencer gave Ashley a hard time but she couldn't help but smile, Madison's face was priceless after all.

"Okay fine, but I'm going to go get something to drink."

"Okay." Ashley smiled turning around and kissing Spencer briefly on the lips.

Smiling at each other, Ashley loved staring into Spencer's eyes, they loved how Spencer used her eyes to tell Ashley how much she loved her. Turning around Ashley came face to face with Aiden.

"Hey Ash."

"Aiden."

"May I have this dance?"

"Sure."

Aiden took Ashley's hands into his and held her waist. The two moved to the slow song.

"Ash I have to tell you something."

Ashley felt herself freeze up, she didn't know what this was, but she didn't want any drama on prom night. She just wanted to spend time with her Spencer.

"Ash, I- I think I'm falling in love with Kyla."

The brunette felt herself loosen up. She lifted her head to Aiden, "oh! I'm so happy! Oh My God, Mrs. Kyla Dennison! Oh my God!" Ashley threw her arms around Aiden kissing him on the cheek.

"Ashley!" Aiden pushed her back smiling, "Your head travels wayyy too fast. I have no idea when we got to Mrs. Dennison. I mean, it's just, Kyla and I haven't even… and I'm falling in love with her."

"Whoa, you guys haven't done it yet? Wait have you told her you love her yet?"

"Well I was going to tell her tonight, and see where that goes."

Ashley couldn't help but smile. "We should sooo go on a double date." She gasped excitedly, "The Dennison's and the Davies!!"

"What makes you so sure Spencer will take your last name?"

"Come one, Ashley Carlin? Seriously? Besides her mom's too big a bitch for me to want that last name."

"Whats going on?"

Spencer appeared next to them drinking through a straw.

"Just having our best friend's dance! Now Aiden's going to dance with my sister so I can get my dance with my girlfriend."

The two girls smiled at Aiden as he walked away to find Kyla, Ashley laid her hands on Spencer's hips and Spencer interlocked her fingers at the back of Ashley's neck. Pulling the brunette's head closer to hers, the two rested their foreheads against each others.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Him and Kyla."

"And…"

"And what?"

"Did I hear you say something about my mom?"

Ashley dipped her head into Spencer's shoulder, "Ugh, we were talking about ummm," Ashley was blushing, Ashley Davies never blushed, "Mrs. Kyla Dennison, and Mrs. Spencer Davies."

"What?" Much to Ashley's relief she heard Spencer laugh.

"It-it was just one of those conversations; I was telling him that Ashley Carlin sounded funny."

Spencer dug her head into Ashley neck chuckling at her girlfriend.

"Ms. Davies if I may have this dance."

Kyla looked up to find Aiden holding his hand out towards her.

"I was wondering where you ran off to."

Aiden took her hand and pulled them towards the dance floor.

"So Mr. Dennison, what are our plans for tonight?"

"Mmmm, I was thinking about taking my girlfriend out."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she's really beautiful, and I think I'm falling in love with her."

Kyla stopped dancing, she pushed Aiden so she could look into his eyes.

Kyla didn't say anything, but her eyes said it all, asked it all.

Aiden looked deep into her eyes, he could have sworn their souls connected, "I love you Kyla Wood Davies."

Kyla could feel herself smiling, in fact her cheeks started hurting and she was sure the amount of teeth she was showing in her smile was scary. Rick had never said that to her before. At least when he did he never poured out his heart saying it, well he never said it. He sent messages and emails, with "ily," and "I 3 you," "I luv u." But she had never had anyone just out straight say, "I Love You."

"I Love you too Aiden Dennison."

Aiden leaned in and the two shared a passionate kiss pouring their love for each other into the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley stared into the blue eyes, they warmed her body, made her feel so safe, so loved

Okay guys, sorry for the major delay. I've been so busy with everything recently.

But here it is. THE LAST CHAPTER OF PROM NIGHT.

Ashley stared into the blue eyes, they warmed her body, made her feel so safe, so loved. "Hey Ash, you wanna get out of here." She looked up to see Spencer smiling mischievously at her.

"Thank God you asked. I have this lovely room key in my purse."

"Hmm, somebody expecting to get lucky tonight?" Spencer playfully nudged her girlfriend.

"Umm, yeah! After I put myself in a dress and went to prom, yes. I expect to get lucky."

The blonde gave the brunette a scolding look.

"Okay just a little lucky? Please Spency-Wency?"

"You call me that one more time and you won't get lucky at all."

Ashley smiled at the blonde leaning in for a quick kiss before leading her girlfriend to her car. _I got us the honeymoon suite._

Kyla finally pulled back from the kiss to look into Aiden's eyes again. "wow, Ash just might freak, remember when we first started dating?"

"I uhh… kinda asked for her consent to say it to you…"

"I'm guessing she said yes?"

"She started talking about Mrs. Dennison."

"Oh my God. Ash…" Kyla started shaking her head.

"Hey you wanna get outta here? As pervy as this sounds I do have a nice little room key on me."

"Wow, you came way too prepared Aiden."

Nuzzling his neck into her shoulder he laughed.

"Hey, I know we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"Only if you promise to still love me tomorrow."

"I'll even promise you I'll love you the day after that."

"Aww, come here," Kyla tiptoed pulling down on the boy's neck, their lips once again in a promising kiss. Pulling away she led him towards his car.

Clay looked into Chelsea's eyes, as they moved together in the rhythm of the song. _How did I get so lucky. _He thought to himself. Chelsea smiled up at him, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

The girl nodded her head laughing at her boyfriend.

"I Love You Clay."

"I Love You too."

Chelsea couldn't help but smile, she had planned on maybe Clay and her starting a family somewhere down the road. Not during high school, but he made is feel like everything was going to be alright. He was her rock, her cute, bald, loving, rock.

"Hey, whoa, where'd Spencer and Glen go?"

Chelsea loved this man, he was sometimes so adorably clueless.

"They went off to their hotel rooms."

"Hotel rooms?"

"Yes."

"Was I supposed to get us a hotel room?"

"Well most guys trying to get laid on prom night do."

"Should I have gotten a room?"

Chelsea looked up at the nervous Clay, "aww baby, you're so adorable. No, I don't want this prom to end like that, I just want to fall asleep next to my boyfriend tonight."

Ashley slid the room key card through the slot, waiting impatiently, (although it was a simple 2 second wait,) for the light to turn green. She pushed open the hotel room door. She was really hoping Spencer would like it. She had gotten the room a night before prom so she could decorate it. Spencer gasped as she walked into the room.

"Oh my God Ashley!" The bed was littered with roses. Ashley had run out of time so instead of rose petals she had put the whole rose. The sheets were red silk, complimentary of Raiff Davies and his fund to his daughters. The room was illuminated in a sensual glow from the red candles that burned, placed around the room so that from a bird's view it shaped a heart. A literally, glowing heart. Ashley walked up behind her girlfriend wrapping her arms lovingly and protectively around Spencer's waists.

"I love you baby." Placing a light kiss on Spencer's neck. Spencer twisted so she was facing Ashley.

"I love you too." The blonde pulled the brunette towards her locking them into a passionate kiss. Ashley pushed Spencer backwards, Spencer felt legs hit the foot of the bed. Letting Ashley's hands guide her to lying down.

"Ow, Ow, Ash, thorns, THORNS!" Spencer felt Ashley's hands pull her back up.

"Sorry! I didn't have time to make it into little petals!" Ashley picked up as many roses as possible as not to get thorned, throwing them on the floor. She then scooped up the blonde in her arms and carried her to the bed laying her down gently on the silk sheets. Ashley loved this girl, all she wanted to do tonight was love Spencer. Tell her she loved her, make love to her, show her how much she loved her. Spencer loved feeling Ashley on top of her, Ashley's tongue ran across her bottom lip pleading for entrance. Spencer gladly allowed her, their tongues met and dueled passionately.

"Mmm," Spencer couldn't hold back her moan as she pulled moved herself against Ashley's body. Ashley loved feeling Spencer squirm beneath her, the way she moved, the sounds she made. Spencer smiled into the kiss as Ashley unzipped her dress so slowly it was torture. Ashley pulled the dress over Spencer looking down at her blonde goddess. Kiss the blonde again, "you are so beautiful."

"And you Ms. Davies are overdressed." Spencer reached around Ashley and unzipped the brunette's dress.

"Spence, wait."

Spencer looked up at Ashley, frowning, "what's wrong?"

"I wanted to show you." Ashley stood up at the foot of the bed and took of her dress.

"Oh-Ho My God!!" Spencer couldn't help but laugh out loud at Ashley's bra and underwear.

On each breast pad, and on her underwear were the stencil white letters on a black background, "Property of Spencer Carlin".

"I even got you one dear." Ashley opened the drawers and pulled out a matching bra and underwear with the print, "Property of Ashley Davies".

"Aww thanks Ash! Oh my God, I'm going to wear this like everyday for all of eternity."

Ashley smiled at her girlfriend walking up and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and unhooking Spencer's bra. Once again pushing the blonde down on the bed and lying on top of her again. Lowering herself as again melding their lips together fervently. Spencer accepted the kiss happily, running her hands across Ashley soft skin, moving them on her arms, she loved it when Ashley did this. Her arms would flex to support her body weight over Spencer and she could feel her toned muscles. Her toned abs, that soft soft skin. Spencer slowly unhooked Ashley bra, pulling it down the smaller girl's arms. Ashley shifted from one arm to another to get rid of the garment, Spencer was sure to feel each arm supporting the brunette. _Hey, who needs a buff guy, I have me a buff girl. _Only a small piece of clothing kept the two apart from each other's naked forms. Ashley couldn't help but rub her body up and down against Spencer's as their kiss intensified. Grinding their bodies closer and closer, they both moaned into the kiss. Spencer placed her hands on the two sides of Ashley's face, pulling her away to look deep into those brown orbs.

"Ashley Davies, make love you me." She softly requested.

"All night long Spencer Carlin," Ashley smiled down at the beautiful blonde taking her lips into a kiss again before slowly slipping Spencer's underwear down her legs. Sliding down the blonde's body as she did, the brunette pulled herself back up on the bed attacking Spencer's neck. She sucked lightly on Spencer's weak spot making the blonde squirm beneath her, Ashley ran her hands up and down Spencer's sides. Moving her head down she kissed a wet train down Spencer's chest. She took Spencer's nipple into her mouth. Her tongue torturing the little prison in her mouth, she smiled feeling Spencer arch towards her.

"Ash." Spencer breathed out, trying to push Ashley's head down to wear she needed Ashley the most.

"Be patient dear." Ashley couldn't help but laugh at herself. That may be the first and last time she ever told anyone to be patient. She of all people telling Spencer to be patient. Taking a little mercy of her girlfriend Ashley lifted her leg letting Spencer grind herself on her. Relieving the tension in her center. Ashley could feel just how wet Spencer was. As much as she wanted to "fuck" Spencer, she wanted to show this girl how much she loved her. Just how much Spencer's love for Ashley meant to her. How she never had been loved like this before and Spencer was the most beautiful wonderful person Ashley ever met. That was what tonight was about. Not the "stupid prom" the love they shared. Moving her head down lower Ashley let a wet trail of loving kisses between the valley of Spencer's breasts, down her lover's flat stomach. Dipping her tongue into Spencer's belly button making the blonde squirm.

"Ash you know that tickles me!" Spencer squealed trying to push the brunette off of her. Slapping the brunette little harder than she meant to. Ashley rubbed her head, "ow Spence. Damn" Ashley smirked as the idea entered her mind, taking along hard lick from the bottom to the top of Spencer's slit she felt the blonde's body jump.

"FUCK!" Spencer screamed from surprise and pleasure. Her thighs immediately clamping down on the brunette's head hoping to keep it there. But the sensation did not return, in fact she felt Ashley's arms wrap around her legs tugging them slightly to pull back.

"That's what you get for slapping me in the head," the playfulness in Ashley died downa little, Spence, I umm" Ashley stared at her hands, _any girl that made her nervous to ask simply questions was special. _"I wanted to try something new tonight."

Spencer tilted her head and her eyes asked the question. Ashley pushed off the bed and walked to the same drawer in which she had pulled out Spencer's customized lingerie. Pulling out a strap on and shyly presenting it to Spencer. Spencer's eyes widened at the sight, its not like she hadn't done it before. But she had told Ashley, it wasn't all that great and honestly she didn't even think he did it right. She must have been silent for too long because Ashley felt the need to fill the silence with her own words.

"If you're not ready we don't have to, I just thought it could be a new first for you again. And maybe even a second first for 'guy' sex" Ashley quoted with her fingers.

Spencer smiled, how Ashley Davies made some moments so romantic and so perfect for her she didn't know. How was it that Ashley didn't think to herself she was romantic enough? I mean its very well possible this is the only girl ever in history to make wearing a strap on sexy, and romantic. Spencer moved closer to Ashley holding the still nervous brunette. Ashley had seen the shock in Spencer's eyes when she saw the toy. Did she push her too far too soon?

Spencer took the toy from Ashley's hands, feeling it out, familiarizing herself with it. She had never seen an actual strap on. Looking back up from her exploration she saw Ashley standing there staring at Spencer with lust filled eyes, the harness still clutched in her hands.

"Put it on," Spencer surprised herself with how low and sensual her voice had become. Just thinking about Ashley moving herself in and out of her had made her wet. The memories of her official first time flashed into her head. Killing the mood a little, looking back up at the brunette who was securing a harness around her bare waist now, "but can you…go easy on me? I- I've only done it the 'guy way' once…"

"I'll be gentle I promise, if it hurts too much tell me to stop and I will. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I trust you."

Ashley smiled at her love and placed a gentle and promising kiss on Spencer's lips.

With that the brunette secured the final piece onto the harness slowly climbing up on the bed. Spencer laid down slowly, using her arms to support and slowly lowering herself to being propped up by her elbows. With Ashley hovering above her. Spencer could feel the strap on touching her upper thigh ever so slightly. Needless to say she was getting very nervous. She wanted to erase her first time and replace it with tonight. She wanted Ashley to be her first in everything, and first and her only.

"Hey, just relax okay?" Ashley had felt the blonde tense up beneath her.

Spencer smiled up at Ashley and nodded her head. She was still scared but she wanted to do this. Ashley leaned down capturing the blonde's lips with hers, Spencer felt herself dissolve into the kiss. All she could think about were Ashley lips on her lips. Ashley's tongue pleasing for entrance, her tongue on hers. Ashley's hands roaming her body, across her chest. Massaging her breasts in the most wonderful ways that made her moan into the kiss. The familiar belly flip and surge of hot warm liquid shot to the area between her legs. It was amazing how this girl had such an effect on her, the way she made her heart beat, the way she made her smile so goofily. The way she loved her.

Spencer felt Ashley begin to pull away from her and opened her eyes to look into those brown orbs.

"Spence, are you sure about this. We don't have to do this."

Spencer couldn't help but laugh at how the older girl was being so attentive and caring.

"Yes, I want to do this." The two sealed it with a kiss and Spencer one again tensed up when she felt Ashley move the tip of the dildo to rest at her opening. She tried to relax, willing herself to breathe, willing her muscles to loosen.

Ashley took a deep breath. She had never been nervous about having sex. She was good at it. It was just this girl, Spencer Carlin.

Looking down once more at her lover, blue connected with brown. The two girls held their gazes as Ashley began to slowly moved her hips forwards. Allowing the toy to penetrate the blonde. Spencer immediately felt her body tense up again. Spencer's breaths became irregular, Ashley noticed, "Spence we can really stop if you're not ready."

Spencer smiled, she was getting kind of tired of it. "Ash I said yes, no stop asking." She laughed lovingly at her girlfriend. Finally feeling herself relax a little. Ashley couldn't help but blush at how many times she had asked the blonde if she was okay. Looking back down at the blonde she began to move her hips again. Pushing herself closer and deeper into Spencer. Spencer whimpered and grabbed onto Ashley's shoulders holding them tightly with her eyes clenched tightly closed. Ashley ceased all movement again and looked down at the shaking blonde. Spencer found the strength to move her arms down to the brunette's lower back, pulling her slowly into herself. Ashley felt Spencer's hands urging her lightly to continue moving. Hesitantly but wanting to do what Spencer asked of her Ashley continued to move her hips. Spender whimpered under her, her mouth wide opened, but no words came out.

"Hey babe, just relax okay?" Ashley whispered lovingly to her angel.

Spencer felt the strap on stretching her slowly. Breathing slowly she tried to do as Ashley told her. After what seemed like eternity she finally felt Ashley's hips press up against hers. _My god…it fit. _Ashley stopped moving letting out a sigh of relief, she hated hurting Spencer. She looked down at the blonde who was now slowly relaxing, she could feel Spencer's muscles loosen and stretch out to the dildo attached to the brunette's hips. They spent a few minutes just looking into each other's eyes, taking in this moment, when they became one. Finally Ashley was the first to break the comfortable silence, "Are you ready?" Spencer smiled up at the one thing that made her feel so special, so beautiful. She had always been… just Spencer. The ordinary blonde girl, the smaller girl hovering above her made her feel so loved, wanted. She nodded and smiled up at her. Ashley pulled out slowly, only a little before lightly pushing forward again. Ashley smirked as she saw Spencer's eyes turn a familiar beautiful dark shade of blue. Pulling out a little more she pushed in with more force and speed. Eliciting a moan from the blonde goddess beneath her. Ashley never understood but the smallest moan from the blonde beneath her made her so wet. She pulled out again and little more than before then filled the blonde again. Spencer's moan was more drawn out this time. The word slipped past her lips before she could think about it, "mmm… harder." She whispered hoarsely.

"Harder?" Ashley wanted to make sure.

The blonde nodded her head lightly. Again pulling out so almost the whole of the dildo was out of Spencer, Ashley slammed into the blonde. Spencer screamed in pleasure. Ashley repeated this a couple more times, a slow draw out before slamming back into the blonde. Loving every cry of joy she heard form the blonde.

"Faster baby faster." The blonde whispered into her ear. Ashley bucked her hip going in and out of the blonde faster.

"Is that what you wanted, hmm baby? This. What. You. want?" The brunette slammed into the blonde harder with each word.

"YES!" Spencer yelled from under her. Ashley could feel Spencer's legs wrapping around her waist trying to pull the brunette in deeper. Spencer's fingertips pushed firmly against her back. Ashley loved that when she was making love to her Spencer. First when she's aroused she pushed at Ashley's back, and when she on the brink she digs her nails into the brunette's back. Ashley continued to pull herself out and pusher herself back into Spencer rapidly.

"HARDER!" Spencer yelled. Ashley loved how the blonde abandoned all thoughts during their love making sessions. Ashley drove herself harder into the blonde. Burying her face into the blonde's neck she attacked the skin there. Kissing, licking, sucking, and nipping at it. Ashley had now memorized where to kiss the blonde to get the most response. She knew by the noises her lover made how close she was. Taking Spencer's sensitive spot on her neck between her lips and biting down she heard Spencer's moans change to high pitched, "ohs and ahs." _She's almost there._ Ashley watched as the blonde began to bring her hips down to meet Ashley's thrusts. Bringing down her hand to the blonde's curls Ashley continued to buck her hips. Removing her lips from Spencer's severely marked neck she moved her lips to the Spencer's ears. Tapping the blonde's clit once she felt the blonde buck upwards into her. "Come for me baby."

"ALMOST THERE!" Spencer was to lost in her own bliss to care about the volume of her voice.

Ashley's fingers circled the clit rapidly making circles of fire. "You're so close beautiful, come for me."

Spencer's "ohs" and "ahs" went back to moans and groans as they got louder and louder. More and more high pitched.

Ashley bucked her hips fast and hard into the blonde, finally pushing down hard of her clit rubbing feverously, "Come for me love."

"ASHLEEEEEEYYYYY!!" Spencer's hips lifted off the bed, her back arched high into the air. It was as if she were balancing on her upper back and feet. Ashley didn't stop her ministrations, still pushing into the blonde. Her hand continued to assault her clit. Spencer barely got back down from her first orgasm before the second one took over her body. Her body still in the air she orgasmed soundlessly this time. Her mouth open in joy, but nothing escaped. Her eyes closed in bliss. Ashley watched her beautiful goddess, and continued pumping into Spencer. Spencer's sensitive pussy couldn't take it and the blonde was pushed over the edge once more again. Ashley could feel the nails digging into her back. God she loved it. Ashley brought the blonde over again and again. Spencer couldn't count how many orgasms she had, but finally fell back on the bed and blacked out. Ashley smiled down at the blonde. She loved bringing her baby to heaven. Pulling out from Spencer she took off the strap on and threw it aside. Before gently lowering herself down the blonde's body. Gently licking the juices of the blonde. Ashley loved her clean up job.

Spencer flinched, _god that feels good. _She slowly got to her senses, she moved her hands down to where the pleasure was coming from only to tangle them in those familiar curls of silky brunette hair. She was too tired but her body refused to listen and she felt herself getting close again. God this girl had a magical tongue. Spencer moaned softly still not fully awake yet. Then Ashley did it, she did "that thing" with her tongue. Just as Spencer opened her eyes she clenched them shut again. She let out a soundless scream as she came once again. She felt the brunette licking up all the juices she had. Finally she felt the bed shifting as Ashley moved upwards. Opening her eyes again she found those beautiful brown orbs looking down at her.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey." Spencer replied sleepily. She tried unsuccessfully stifling her yawn.

"Lets get some sleep."

Spencer could only nod.

Ashley got up and moved to the head of the bed, pulling the blankets down reaching her hands out to the blonde. Spencer attempted to get up and walk towards the brunette. Only to collapse as her legs gave out under her. _OH MY GOD! _Spencer had heard about is, she joked about it with Ashley. But her legs were NOT working from their previous activities. She looked up wide eyes at the brunette who was now laughing so hard she was wheezing for breath.

"Its NOT funny Ash!" Spencer yelled helplessly laying on top of the bed.

"I'm sorry baby, but that had to be the most adorable thing I've seen in my life." Ashley chuckled as she walked towards the blonde. Easily lifting the girl up in her arms and moving her to the top of the bed laying her down. Spencer just pouted like a disgruntled little girl. Pulling the blankets over her prized diamond Ashley walked around and climbed in bed. Pushing her naked body into Spencer's, spooning the blonde from behind and wrapping her arm protectively around her girlfriend. Laying soft kisses across the blonde's back and neck Ashley whispered softly into Spencer's ears. Her words were so true, so full of love the blonde felt her heart could explode.

"I Love you Spencer Carlin. And I will forever."

With that Ashley pulled Spencer's body as close as it could get. The two girls laid in comfortable silence. Spencer could barely keep her eyes open as sleep began to take over her, "Love you too." She whispered.

Ashley smiled and she heard Spencer's breathing pattern change. She knew her baby was asleep, listening to the sound of Spencer's steady breathing slowly coaxed Ashley to a deep sleep of bliss.

--the end.


End file.
